gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Computeropolis
Computeropolis (released as Computopia in some markets) is a 2004 American computer-animated science fiction buddy comedy film produced by Gingo Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It was directed by Audel LaRoque and David Silverman and written by Michael Wildshill, and features the voices of Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Dan Fogler, Kelsey Grammer, Harland Williams, Jon Lovitz, William Shatner, David Hyde Pierce, Jodi Benson, Garry Marshall and Jennifer Tilly. The film focuses on a young computer designer named Peri Dazz (McCartney), who attempts to publish his own game named Frenzy to the Internet and suddenly stumbles upon an eponymous online universe deep inside the realms of his computer. He joins Nicky Kickzoo (Spade), a scavenger hunter and the protagonist of the Frenzy game, on a risky mission to eliminate King Trojan (Grammer), a virus capable of corrupting the entirety of the global system. Computeropolis was released in the United States on September 17, 2004, and received generally positive reviews from critics and grossed $687 million worldwide, making it the highest-grossing Gingo film at the time until Gabriel Garza 2 surpassed it in 2014; it is now the third highest-grossing Gingo film. After this success, Gingo launched a franchise based on the film; a sequel titled Computeropolis 2 was released on September 21, 2007, along with a television series titled Computeropolis: Adventures of Peri and Nicky premiering later the following year. A third film titled Computeropolis 3 was released on March 5, 2010, and a fourth film titled Computeropolis 4 is scheduled to be released on July 27, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Jesse McCartney as Percy Anthony "Peri" Dazz, a 14-year-old computer and game wiz. * David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo, a street-wise scavenger hunter and video game character whom Peri created for his Frenzy game. * Dan Fogler as Travis, a clumsy, happy, hyperactive, happy-go-lucky user from GameGenius.com who is one of Peri's friends. * Kelsey Grammer as King Trojan, an evil, wicked, cruel, selfish, ruthless, sadistic, and greedy virus mastermind who plans to destroy the entire internet and Peri's computer. * Harland Williams as Milo, King Trojan's oafish henchman. * Jon Lovitz and William Shatner as Paul and Frank, the two internet officers who try to arrest Peri. * David Hyde Pierce as Spyware Stan. * Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy. * Garry Marshall as Notepad Ned. * Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula. * Kari Wahlgren as Carol, a voice inside Peri's computer via Computeropolis. Initially, director Audel LaRoque wanted Sigourney Weaver for the voice of Carol. Weaver was approached about voicing the character. However, in 2002, before production on the animation began, Weaver left the film due to being busy on other projects. Instead, she was replaced by Kari Wahlgren. * Tress MacNeille as Heather Dazz, Peri's mother. * Jeff Bennett as Earl Dazz, Peri's father. * Billy West as Clippy. * Chris Edgerly as Bill. * Corey Burton as Sam. Additional voices * Jack Angel * Laraine Newman * Danny Mann * Michael Wildshill * Elisa Gabrielli * Bill Farmer * Brandon Minez * David Silverman * Rob Paulsen * Audel LaRoque * Tom F. Warner * Sherry Lynn * Rodger Bumpass * Mona Marshall * Jan Rabson Production The film was based on an original idea by Michael Wildshill back in 1999. It was originally developed under the title of Frenzy. By 2001, however, it had been retitled Computeropolis, to prevent people from thinking it was related to the 1982 video game with the same name. In March 2002, production of the film officially began. Daniel and Kevin Hageman worked as creative consultants on the film. The film was produced concurrently with Project Zero, another animated film set inside a computer, which was released four years before Computeropolis. Gingo Animation's CEO, Geo G., defended the film, saying that "any similarities are mere coincidence. We've been open with the TjsWorld2011 people so we don't step on each other's toes." Soundtrack The film's original score was composed by John Debney and Heitor Pereira. It marks the first Gingo film to be scored by two composers; Debney and Pereira had previously worked on the score of 2001's Spy Kids. The soundtrack album was released on September 9, 2004 by Varèse Sarabande. Track listing All music composed by John Debney and Heitor Pereira except where noted. # Overture # Peri's Parents Leave for Vacation # Making a Game # Publishing # Inside the Computer # Welcome to Computeropolis # The PC Chip # Peri Meets Nicky # The Desktop House # Creation of the Viruses # Escape # GameGenius.com # Departure # Nicky in Peri's House # Trojan Strike # Peri Explains What Happened # Back in Computeropolis Songs featured in the film that were not included on the soundtrack: # Ventura - Thomas Bangalter # Cirrus - Ian Pooley # Phoenix - Ian Pooley # Chord Memory (Daft Punk Remix) - Ian Pooley Gallery Coming soon! Release Computeropolis was originally going to be released on July 9, 2004, however, in March 2003, the date was changed to September 17, 2004. The film was released on October 22, 2004 in the United Kingdom, under the title Computopia. In July 2010, the film's distribution rights were transferred to Universal Pictures. Home media Computeropolis was released on DVD and VHS on January 11, 2005. This release also includes a short film called Print 3D Errors. The film was also released on UMD for the Sony PSP. It was released on Blu-ray 3D in North America on May 3, 2011. Video game A video game based on the film was released on September 12, 2004 on PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, PC, and Macintosh, as well as on mobile phones. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Sequels More Coming Soon! Spin-offs Manga Coming soon! Television series Holiday special Coming soon! Category:Films Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:2000s Category:2004 Category:Computeropolis Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:Gingo Animation Wiki